If You Go Down In The Woods Today
by happyday girl
Summary: Crack!Fic. Sam and Dean get lost in the woods, and as they are trying to find their way out they come across a few...strange characters. Hopefully will make you smile, please R&R! Set in season 4.


**So, this was floating in my head for a long time, so I finally decided to write it- I hope you all enjoy!**

'See Dean- I _told you_ we were lost!' Sam snapped as he noticed that he and his brother had just walked past the same frigging tree two hours ago. He sighed and stuffed his hands further into his pockets, trying to keep out the chill.

'Oh good for you...I didn't say we weren't lost- I said we should just keep our options open, that's all...' Dean chuckled, peering into the thick forest for a sign for the way out. They had been in this damn forest for near on five hours looking for a Wendigo, but the fugly had been a no show.

And now they were lost. He wasn't having a good day.

Sam growled in response, and walked ahead of his brother, looking each way for a path, heck a huge freaking neon sign to point the way out.

'Hey-Sam!' Dean hissed urgently, his tone making Sam turn.

'What is it?' he hissed back.

'Listen!' came his reply.

Sam sighed and listened, hearing nothing but birdsong...then...very faintly he could hear-

'Is that...whistling?'

'Yup, I wonder who's whistling in the woods!' Dean grinned.

'Plenty of people whistle Dean-their not all tone deaf like you!'

'Oh bite me!' he chuckled, before looking around the forest, and setting eyes on...

'I do not believe my eyes' he stated, looking at Sam, who was equally shocked.

Castiel, fallen angel extraordinaire, was walking towards them, wearing a big, light blue bonnet, and carrying a large wicker basket.

'Greetings Dean, Sam' Cas nodded, setting his basket on the floor and adjusting his headgear.

'Uh, hi cas-what the hell are you doing here?' asked Dean rather faintly, still trying to take in Cas's new wizard of Oz image.

'Well I was picking bluebells, there seems to be a lot of them in these woods, which is unusual for this time of year!' Cas said cheerily, smiling at the brothers, who smiled weakly back.

'And what are you going to do with the flowers now?' asked Sam, who felt rather curious.

'Why, I'm going to deliver them to the faithful...I think they need cheer' replied Cas, smiling as he bent to the basket, pulling out two large bluebells. He pushed one into each of the brother's coat lapels, like they would put a rose if they were at a wedding; he smiled as he looked at them.

'You two look a real treat!' he gasped, eyes shining, before he picked up his basket again.

'Well, I must go...these flowers might save us all!' he said, before disappearing before their eyes.

After a few seconds silence Dean turned to his brother.

'Did we take anything last night?'

'Not that I remember'

Dean shook his head, and then kept walking, sighing.

After a few more hours they came across a clearing, and they stopped for a rest.

As the wind died down, Sam noticed he could hear something else; he looked down at the wide path they had just walked down, and shook his head.

'you think you've seen it all...' he murmured to himself, Dean looked at him, puzzled, then gave a small, disbelieving chuckle as he saw what was coming towards them.

'Howdy boys!' Bobby smiled, as he bumped up the path in his wheelchair.

'Wow Bobby...Pimp my ride eat your heart out!' chuckled Dean, nodding at Bobby's transport.

He was still in his wheelchair, but he was clutching two silk reigns, and attacked to those reigns were two majestic stags, there tall antlers standing proud above their heads.

'You like 'em' he asked, smiling at his steeds.

'Yeah...where'd you get them?' asked Sam, patting one of the stags on the neck.

'An old man gave them to me...said he didn't want 'em no more-can't see why' he said.

'Me neither' smiled Dean, walking around the back of the wheelchair.

'Oh, maybe the flatulence has something to do with it' shrugged Bobby as an almighty cracking noise came from behind them. Dean came back round, his face frozen in an expression of sheer horror.

'Yeah- I think so' he said, shaking his head and retching. 'Man, I got a mouthful...'he muttered, disgusted.

Sam chuckled, and earned a clip on the shoulder.

'Well, I best be off-I promised I would play strip poker with Rufus and a few other friends!' Bobby smiled, before clicking his reigns with a 'yeaah!'

His noble steeds obeyed, pulling their master forward.

'See you later!' Bobby called back, waving at the brothers, who still looked shocked.

'See you'

Two hours later, the boys came for a rest at another clearing, breaking and trying to find their bearings.

'Hello Sam, long time no see!' came a deep voice from behind them.

Sam and Dean turned to come face to face with the very angel they had no intention of seeing, Dean put a hand in front of Sam to protect him, but realised that there was really no need.

Lucifer, the ultimate pin up boy of fallen angels, was sitting at the base of a huge oak tree, surrounded by all manners of woodland creatures.

On his lap where rabbits and squirrels, by his feet were bird's stoats and foxes and around his body there were deer, and other big animals, including a grizzly bear which was sat next to him.

'Holy crap' Dean breathed, taking in the sight.

'Heya snow white!' he called. Lucifer chuckled, looking down at himself.

'you could say that-yeah' he smiled.

'Sam, how are you, you look well' he said, trying to move, but the animals were pinning him where he sat.

'Uh, fine, I suppose' stuttered Sam. 'C'mon Dean, let's go!' he didn't want to be anywhere near Lucifer.

'Oh, we gotta go Lucy, but hey...whistle while you work!' Dean chuckled, before following Sam down the lane.

A few minutes later, they found the exit, and hopped into their car.

As Sam shut the door of the Impala, he gave an enormous sigh.

'Dean...what just happened today?' he asked, turning to his brother for some answers.

'Dude- I have no idea!' Dean replied, turning on the ignition and turning the car round.

'And we'll probably never know...'

**Yeah, so it was a bit random, but I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review your thoughts- I would love them!**


End file.
